Memórias
by Victoria Black-Lupin
Summary: E o que há para ser lembrado afinal?Me lembro de muito, me lembro de cada segundo e me lembro de nada além de longos períodos de trevas onde eu sucumbiria a mim mesma, ao mundo e a tudo a minha volta. E me recordo que odiava. [Bellatrix POV]. TRADUÇÃO


Disclaimer: Todos os personagens aqui citados pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a Bloomsbury.

Memórias © Abigail Nicole - abigailnicole arroba gmail ponto com

Tradução © Victoria Black-Lupin

Memory -http/ www. toujourspur. com / viewstory.php?sid278

E o que há para ser lembrado afinal? Lembro-me de muito, lembro-me de cada segundo e lembro-me de nada além de longos períodos de trevas onde eu sucumbiria a mim mesma, ao mundo e a tudo a minha volta. E recordo-me que odiava. Bellatrix POV. TRADUÇÃO

N/A: A fic não foi betada, pois parece que todos os betas do mundo sumiram : P. Eu não sou muito boa em ortografia, sou meio assassina quando se trata de vírgulas e afins, mas acho que o português não está muito ruim.

É a primeira tradução que eu faço, então fiquem à vontade para dar uma conferida no original (o link está ali em cima) e digam se gostaram ;).

**Memórias**

Eles dizem que há coisas a serem lembradas.

E o que há para ser lembrado, afinal? Lembro-me de tantas coisas, lembro-me de cada segundo e lembro-me de nada além de longos períodos de trevas onde eu sucumbiria a mim mesma, ao mundo e a tudo a minha volta. E recordo-me de odiar.

Eu odiava Rodolphus, um traidor recostado na cela ao meu lado, sussurrando palavras de conforto primeiramente. Recordo-me de deitar em minha cela fitando as rachaduras no teto, sem responder, e me lembro de que ele se aquietou por um momento. Lembro-me que tentei parar de me alimentar, passando semanas sem comer e de repente, mordi com violência um velho pão jogado no canto de minha cela.

Recordo-me de estar sozinha. Estava sempre sozinha, o tempo inteiro, a cada minuto e a cada segundo, remoendo memórias de minha família. Lembranças de Andromeda me encarando inexpressiva,_ "Eu não a suporto",_ a voz que foi, na realidade, fria e crua encheu meus ouvidos como se ternas e amáveis. Lembro-me de Narcissa me olhando durante a noite, reluzente à penumbra, como os fantasmas de meu passado, seu olhar me fuzilando com uma frieza vinda do fundo de sua alma sem vida.

E havia Sirius.

Eu me lembro.

Deitada no chão frio de minha cela, encarando as rachaduras no teto, vendo a constelação Cão piscando em meio à neve que vez por outra penetrava as rachaduras. Acomodei-me debaixo da manta e senti um arrepio tão intenso que meus ossos chocaram-se contra a palidez do chão. Lembro-me de sua generosidade, do jeito como ele sempre me caçoava por tentar mostrar que era melhor que ele. Ele era mais velho, dois anos e alguns meses, me desbancando em tudo o que eu realizava. Recordo-me de seu olhar quando ele me advertia com ódio _"Não se atreva a tocar em James, Bella. Você é minha prima, mas não vou deixar que tire de mim o meu irmão."_ Eu o odiava por gostar mais de James do que de mim. Ele amava aquele idiota mais do que a própria prima. Eu é que deveria ter sido sua irmã, sua família, aquela a quem ele recorreu, e não ele, o patético grifinório.

Sim, eu me lembro.

Lembro-me do vento sussurrando através das grades de minha cela, sussurrando em minha alma, _indigna, deformada, malvada Bella, garota má, indignadeformadabellamá. _Murmurando em minha mente até que meu interior incinerasse, trinchando em minha mente continuamente. Lembro-me de me contorcer no chão, mãos sobre a cabeça numa tentativa frustrada de afastar os sussurros, mas eles nunca se iam. Foi então que eu encontrei abrigo.

Na marca.

A marca de meu sangue, a marca de minha vida, a marca do Mestre a quem sirvo e a única coisa que me afastava da morte. Eu não precisava de uma varinha para convocar Sua proteção – apenas da marca em meu braço, negra como meus sonhos, negra como meus cabelos e olhos e como meu passado. Negra como minha alma.

E como a estrela que tentou impedir isto.

Ele se foi a agora. Eu finalmente fiz o que sempre almejei fazer.

Prometi a vida de Sirius em troca de proteção.

E lembro-me disso. Era o mantra que me dava uma razão para viver. Tão próximo, no fim do escuro corredor e a mundos de distância, em segurança. Eu o odiava. E ódio foi o que sempre me manteve viva.

Azkaban.

Eu me lembro.


End file.
